The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and to air silencers for relieving noise emissions associated with the inrush of air into the engine.
The invention also relates to arrangements for attaching such air silencers to an internal combustion engine.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,607 issued Nov. 14, 1986.